


Of Tigers and Bunnies

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Never Ending Drabble Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: This is a never ending drabble series featuring unrelated stories, most ships, and all characters. Requests and ideas are welcome! Rated T for strong language and/or suggestive situations. (This is also to celebrate the upcoming new series!)





	1. Loose Lips Sink Ships (Bunny x Tiger)

Barnaby isn't sure when it started - maybe it was when he could finally _fully_ trust one person in the world after Jake Martinez's demise. When looking back on it, even he's not so sure of that as the memory now was a little fuzzy...Well, besides for the feeling of absolute panic when his partner finally collapsed in a rain puddle, right in the dip of uneven concrete. Blood has finally gotten through his vest, the funny part- more ridiculous than amusing-were that few seconds the old man lay still until he pulled himself up in a sitting position. He made a grimace of disgust, trying to pick himself up while holding back winces in pain.

"Let me-"

"No, I'm fine, I just tripped is all. Two left feet, remember?"

"No, just- stop moving!"

"Hey! Put me down!"

Although bittersweet, this was probably when it started, or at least he thought so. Yet, maybe it was during the party after Barnaby won 'most valuable player', when his partner who routinely hides in the shadows of his own success escaped to the balcony. The blonde would admit that he was a little overwhelmed as his reasoning for escaping too, but a touching moment came out of it. It was when he realized how infectious the old man's smiles were to the point that the younger man was surprised whenever he found the corners of his mouth upturned. It pissed him off that maybe Ryan was right about everything he thought or felt would show on his face.

Was _that_ it? _That_ moment? But, something else comes to mind: when his partner talked some sense into him after Kriem's suicide. For an instance, he truly believed that they would get to the bottom of whatever was going on. He believed that everything was going to be okay, just at the sound of his voice. It was unbelievable, but surely he felt the same when it came to Maverick taking him in after his parents died- but even that didn't reach the amplitude of that split second.

And he's kept everything that was ever from the brunette, like some weird collection of good memories that he didn't want to forget.  
However, none of that compared to the agonizing _hurt_ radiating when he overheard that Kotetsu was going to retire and when he thought he passed away- he was going to _leave_ him. Barnaby didn't truly mean anything he spat in the heat of the moment but he found no other way to express the unexpected pain other than the tears he shed, especially in his chest that was almost paralyzing. He was heartbroken, completely and utterly, all ready to quit the whole hero gig. When did he become so dependent on him?

" _I love you."_

"What? Did you say something?" Kotetsu asks, bringing the younger man back to the cafe, in the middle of a symphony of murmured conversation.

"No." He breathed.

"You sure?" Amber eyes narrowed slightly. "I swear you said something."

"I haven't said a word. What, are you getting so old now that you're hearing things?"

Instead of telling the smartass off, the older man stuck out his tongue making Barnaby chuckle at his immaturity. Then, they went back to their regular conversation, the younger man listening to the strange dream his partner had last night. The steeping tea bag in the blonde's mug was lazily pushed around with a spoon before being pulled out. Kotetsu has been trying to, at the very least, lessen the impressive amounts of coffee he drinks to a healthier alternative. While not as effective, it does a good job and he prefers the taste.

"What about you? Any weird dreams?"

"Weirder than snakes in a forest of cacti? I don't think so…" He drops the once light bag onto his napkin. "I had more of a memory dream. It was when I was in boarding school, my first night in my dorm. I opened the window and saw the stars clearly for the first time, because the school was outside the city. That's how it is in your hometown, right?"

Kotetsu found himself, propping his cheek on his hand and grinning like fool listening to his favorite song. "Mmm-hmm- I mean, yeah, yeah! It's just farm country, sort of." He glanced away and back. "There's a more urban part of it though, the closer you get to the temple and the wharf."

Why does he always find himself looking at his partner like that? It was happening way too often these days, and he wasn't sure why it does. It's never happened before, not even with his wife, with the way his dazed pupils with suddenly turn into hearts. When he thinks about him, alone that is, the daydreaming look would spread onto his face and this pleased sigh would push through his nose. Upon catching himself, he shakes his head and continues on with his day.

Or he'd feel something, from an action simple and thoughtless that the younger man would do could trigger anything. His smile, _not_ the robotic television one, would send his heart aflutter. Especially if it was because of something Kotetsu did, then he'd feel all warm inside. It's the same reaction whenever he was touched, even if the pale hand was just tapping his shoulder to get his attention. The last concerning item being if he was asked out by the blonde, even something as simple as lunch, the older man would deny the fact that he would drop everything just to go.

Doing paperwork suddenly became tolerable, to a _degree._ I mean, if it were more about interesting things like...well, scratch that, Kotetsu could count on becoming bored either way. It was just an excuse to see his partner and talk to him a little, seeing if he was okay. If there was anyone out there to make damn sure that the younger man was still perfectly quick like a bunny, it'd be Kotetsu. He _wants_ to be that person to lean on, and his partner has more than just a foot in the door when it's the other way around. He can trust Barnaby too.

"Let's go, Kotetsu." He thinks is the moment this began- after Jake and the fond look over an armored shoulder lit something up. He was so happy, it was probably what kept him conscious for fifteen minutes and what woke him up after having a 'mini faint' into a puddle from the rain earlier. He bounced on his toes and hummed after he was released from the hospital and went straight to the bar to celebrate over a few drinks. He staggered home, passed out on the couch, and woke up with a grin on his face. What hit him the hardest was that it was the first time, in a _long_ time, that he woke up _happy._

" _I love you, Bunny."_

"What?" Barnaby put his helmet on, the eyes routinely lighting up blue.

"Nothing, let's go!"


	2. Dear Bunny, (Bunny x Tiger)

Barnaby seemed to perk up at the sudden sound of something shifting in the closet. He stared at the sliding doors for a couple seconds, just to make sure he was hearing things due to being sleep deprived. He almost turned back to unpacking as his shoulders jumped upon hearing whatever it was fall to the floor, a squeaky scrape against the wood as it did. The blonde got up, sliding the closet open slowly with caution-

A shoe box, with its lid now open, spilled letters onto his white sock. They looked recent from the brightness of white and sharp corners, but they have never had the honor to be open. Sinking down onto one knee, he began to pick them up. Upon thumbing the third one, he found his name on the fourth with a stamp in the upper right hand corner. Turning over the ones in his hand revealed his full name as well. With a new task in mind, he flipped the rest over if they already weren't and counted exactly eleven.

These letters weren't received - they were meant to be _sent_.

" _And this is his handwriting…"_ His brain whispers upon seeing the familiar mix of incomplete printed letters mixed with cursive ones as he fully sits on the floor. He debated whether or not he should open them. _"_ _But, they_ are _addressed to me anyway."_ He decides.

Picking up the one closest to him, he thinks about whether he should go through with doing this. If his partner were to find out, he wasn't so sure whether or not he'd be cross or justify his curiosity. He stares down the blue ink tattoo, forever staining the crisp, white envelope.

_To: Barnaby Brooks Jr._

_Address: 3300 Pfingston Boulevard, Gold Stage_

_Floor 12, Suite 778_

_City: Sternbild_

_Zip Code: 10009_

He glides his thumb under an edge to slowly separate the glue without damaging the envelope too much. He pulls out the neatly folded, soft yellow note paper - how old fashioned, he thinks. If Kotetsu wanted to send him letters or even an update, his cellphone could perform that same task in a variety of different ways that are more efficient.

_June 10, 1976_

_Dear Bunny,_

_I'm honestly not sure what to say, but I feel like I need to say_ _ something _ _, you know? I can already hear you nagging at me for sending a letter when I just could've texted or emailed you, but I think that lacks sincerity! Besides, this is more fun to stay updated anyway. I won't respond if you don't send a physical letter back!_

_-Kotetsu_

Barnaby almost could hear every word and how it would be said in his partner's voice. He almost laughed, finding the first sentence to be his favorite. He...He really could have used this during that lonely year, he needed something to lift his low spirits. His hand is suddenly reaching for another one, opening it the same exact way and pulling out more yellow note paper.

_October 23, 1976_

_Dear Bunny,_

_Happy birthday! I hope I sent this letter early enough so you could open it by Halloween! I also got you a gift, so please look back in the envelope before throwing it away!_

He reached back in, sliding his fingertips all the way to the bottom before pulling out the dark beaded bracelet that he's seen his partner always wears right under his watch. He tried sliding it passed his hand, the elastic string holding the orbs together stretch slightly before it fit snug around his pale wrist.

_I know it isn't much, but I wasn't sure what to get you. These black onyx beads are for good luck, protection, strength, vigor, and good health - which are the things I wanted you to have but I couldn't find any other physical form of this. Hope you like it!_

_You're welcome._

_-Kotetsu_

Touched would be an understatement to how Barnaby felt as he refolded the letter back up. He decided against putting the bracelet back - it belonged to him anyways, and if anyone wanted it, they would have to over his dead body. On to another letter.

_August 13, 1976_

_Dear Bunny,_

_The Awa Odori Matsuri (the Japanese summer festival) is here! It's basically to welcome and honor the spirits of the dead, all that stuff. I've been having so much fun! I won a few of the games, the ones I lost were obviously_ _ rigged! _ _And the food! Well, not as good as my mother and my daughter's cooking, of course. I wanna take you to a festival sometime! I think you'd look great in a kimono. Well, you already look good in anything anyway._

_I wish you were here._

_Have you done anything fun so far? You could stand to loosen up every once in a while._

_-Kotetsu_

_P.S. Kaede is wondering how you're doing too. Give her a call sometime, you hear? Or, well, read in this case…Bye!_

It was hard to wrench the stupid grin that slowly took over his pale features. Why weren't these sent? Better yet, why were they kept at all? Maybe he would find the answer the more he read on - as if there was anything else he wanted to do with his time. _"Next!"_

_September 4, 1976_

_Dear Bunny,_

_Heyo! Kaede just went back to school...I almost can't believe that this will be her last year of elementary. She's in sixth grade already! Where has the time gone, you know? It's rained for the fifth time this week! Have I told you how bad the weather is here? It's unbearable! If it's not hot enough to cook an egg on the sidewalk then you're either drowned or trapped inside the house from the snow! At the moment, I'm just here, sipping on coffee._

_Do you remember that time when we went to that pharmacy at, what, one in the morning? Anyway, we were getting something but I can't remember what, and we came across the hair stuff section. Then we found the shampoos and couldn't stop laughing at them because we both remembered the dumb commercial of one of the brands. I started singing the little jingle and you almost keeled over! The employees were so confused, I think one was recording us? It still makes me laugh, even now._

_Good times, huh?_

_-Kotetsu_

Barnaby tried his best to hold it in, but his body went against him by pushing a laugh passed his lips. The whole thing was utterly ridiculous! Here they were, two _grown_ men, laughing until they were _weak_ at nothing but _shampoo_. He also remembered how, when it was his turn to shakily sing the tune, his partner, who was in tears, was going to crawl on the floor if they weren't hanging off each other. When they calmed down, holding back anything they could as they approached the cashier, she asked if she should call a cab.

" _No, no, we're fine."_

" _Are you sure you're okay to drive?"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Dude...!" Kotetsu hissed. "She thinks we're_ drunk...! _"_

He wonders if maybe they were just sleep deprived or tired as he can recall this happening after being called out for a mission. Maybe their bodies needed something to decompress with because of all the seriousness of finding the murderer of the blonde's parents. It's always been a sweet, inside joke between them,

" _Next!"_

_July 27, 1976_

_Dear Bunny,_

_I'm practically melting over here! If you think summers in Sternbild are bad, you haven't been through anything yet! My nose and shoulders are already sunburnt, and there are some light streaks in my hair from all this sun! My brother recently passed out with heatstroke. He's fine though, the doctors said that he just needs to take a break from work and rest inside for a few days. I've been picking up his slack with the liquor store which is always hectic in the summer and during the holidays._

_I ought to send you some of our rose wine! It's one of our bestsellers, so I'll save you a bottle (on the house of course!). If you ever come out here, your drinks will be dramatically discounted. This'll be just another one of our secrets! Don't tell a soul, okay?_

_Pinky promise?_

_-Kotetsu_

All he could really make about this letter was the cuteness of it, especially the end. What a child at heart…

_November 24, 1976_

_Dear Bunny,_

_Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you got to eat good food and a lot of it! I know I did! Of course, I'm thankful for my family (that includes you, especially!), what I have, and being hero. What about you?_

_I miss you._

_-Kotetsu_

Those three words put a twinge in his heart - maybe Kotetsu was right in saying that emails or texts would lack sincerity. It was short but sweet most of all, yet nothing has revealed why the letters were never sent. Barnaby would have had something to look forward to all the time, he could only see positives come out of doing this. He shook his head with a sigh, reaching for another letter.

_January 1, 1977_

_Dear Bunny,_

_Happy New Year! We_ _ survived! _ _I can't think of any resolutions besides making healthier habits. I'm also a little hungover, I went to a New Year's party the night before at the shrine. I felt alone, because you're usually with me when we have to go to parties and see all the big hoi pollois. I still don't like parties. I ran into some classmates and they're all super old! ("Like you're one to talk, old man, look at me,_ _I'm a Barnaby not a Bunny._ _" Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know.) To be honest, I almost miss hearing that, hearing you in general. Speaking of which, I haven't had an English conversation in a while. Maybe I'll give you a call – just let me know when you're not busy._

_What about you? Are there any resolutions you've made?_

_L v o!_

_-Kotetsu_

Barnaby looked closer in an attempt to make out the fain couple of words. Something was erased, but not completely. Turning the page over, he examined the indentations from the pencil, green eyes narrowing.

_!ouY ev l_

" _Love you?"_

With new hopes, he moves on.

_March 17, 1977_

_Dear Bunny,_

_It still looks like we're in the middle of winter here. So much for spring, huh? March winds and April showers...that song just means it's gonna get worse, right? Kaede's happy about it though, she gets to have a day off from school. The store's closed as well...and now, I'm just bored. But, Kaede at least wants to cook with me tonight, so that's a surprising plus._

_Now that I think about it, I haven't tried your fried rice yet! I'll have to drag you down here one of these days!_

_You'll come, right?_

_-Kotetsu_

Barnaby would have put everything down at that moment and caught the next train if he was being completely honest with himself. Of course he'd come, there's absolutely no doubt in his mind. He somehow knew that...that he would have felt more complete. If their relationship just continued without the hero aspect, he was so confident that things would have been different.

"Bunny! You done unpacking yet? Dinner's ready!"

"I'll be right there!"

_April 12, 1977_

_Dear Bunny,_

_I was right! That song just meant it was going to get worse. The storms knocked out half of the town's power last night and were just able to fix it this afternoon. Another school day off, Kaede is starting to get annoyed. She was really excited about this project she worked on and was ready to present today. She even had me practice it over a few times with her the night before. If it weren't for the storm...She's starting to get annoyed with me, I think. I thought this would happen a lot sooner, as you know, I'm_ _naturally_ _annoying. Well, the only complaint she has is so far is that I talk about you a lot, maybe too much. I didn't realize it until she said something._

_I think I just really miss you, and I do._

_But, I also love you...like I mentioned before._

_-Kotetsu_

" _Mentioned before?"_ Was he just talking about the quick 'Love you!' from the other letter? It was the only plausible reason. But, why mention something half erased from months ago?

_May 7, 1977_

_I've decided to go back into the hero business! Kaede thought it was uncool that I sorta became a couch potato, so I had to do something! She was in support of it too...I don't deserve her at all. So, I'm returning to Sternbild in the coming months._

_See you there!_

_-Kotetsu_

This notice would have also been greatly appreciated. As happy as he was once he heard the news, it was still just like Kotetsu to spring this up out of the blue. He would be more surprised if he was given a heads up about this. However, he was to antsy to continue his thought as he needed to read the last letter, feeling that it should clear up at least most of the questions he formed. Something was inside of the envelope, as it was almost trying to push through the envelope. He pulled the matte, platinum ring before reading the letter, finding something engraved on the side:

_Over and out~_

_December 20, 1976_

_Dear Bunny,_

_Merry Christmas! I hope your holding up well - I'm confident that you are_ _ if _ _you have been wearing the bracelet that is!_

_I know it's hard, but make sure you eat well and sleep enough. Don't drink too much either. If you need to talk to somebody at two am, I'm here, okay? I'm not sure if you still have my number, but it's 646-4417. I will always be here for you, so don't give up on me._

_I love you, okay? I don't care if you don't feel the same, but just know that I do. So, if not for yourself, treat yourself well for me._

_But, I think I'll worry about you anyway, won't I? I hope you like the present I got you, if not, send it back. No pressure. I just know how picky you are about fashion and accessories and stuff, so I thought this might be nice. Again, no pressure.(I sound like Sky High, don't I?)_

_Stay safe._

_-Kotetsu_

This would have made him cry during the holidays for a completely different reason. It's so thoughtful, the ring would never be taken off, and he finally felt as though he mattered to someone, that he was _loved._ He would have called him as soon as he received the letter, telling him- _"I love you, too."_

Knowing the if he didn't show up soon then his partner would start looking for him, Barnaby quickly put everything back in the box. He hated having to pull of the bracelet and ring, letting them just lie on top of the opened letters. He pushed the top back down and set it back on the shelf above hanging clothes in the closet. A little disheartened, he made his way down the hall and to the kitchen – stopping to wipe his eyes, then readjusting his glasses.

Muramasa, as curt and quiet as always, "Allergies?"

Barnaby shook his head. "None."

"Good."


	3. Something Entirely New (Bunny x Tiger)

Kaede honestly wasn’t sure how she felt when her father told her over the phone that he was dating one of her idols. She wasn’t upset but wasn’t exactly happy about it either. But she could see how happy it made him, and how nervous he looked when he told her, so she let it slide. Kotetsu was lonely and she could tell. 

What was there to be upset about? Barnaby is around more often, making her the only fan in the world that got to have him all to herself. He instantly became a part of the family, filling up the seat...where her mother used to sit...Well, maybe she’s  _ still _ warming up to the idea but at the same time it’s not like she expected Kotetsu to be single forever. She also felt that her idol belonged here, like  _ this  _ was his permanent situation. This whole thing would be good for them. 

Although they have Kaede’s support, she still isn’t used to all of their PDA. It was during summer break, where she knew of their relationship only a week before they arrived to spend some of it with her. It happened that evening after dinner, where they volunteered to clean up the kitchen and she only stuck around to put the leftovers away. Her father was almost elbows deep into the sink, scrubbing at dishes while his partner plucked them from the wrack to dry them. 

Barnaby slid behind him to put up a plate in the cabinet above. Once his hands were free, he hugged his partner from behind. Kotetsu turned his head, they kissed short and sweet, his daughter quickly looking away. She’s happy for him, for them both,  _ really,  _ she is. 

“Good night, kiddo.” Barnaby says, patting her shoulder as he walked by her. 

_ “Kiddo?” _ She challenged, making him stop his journey to the bedroom.  _ “Geez, _ you’re starting to sound more like my dad everyday.” 

“Do I?” 

“Yeah!” She drew out as if it were the most obvious thing ever. “When you bumped the table coming in yesterday, you said ‘hell’s bells’...and you meant it.”

_ “Great.  _ I’ve been  _ infected.”  _

“I don’t see the harm in it!” Kotetsu defends, water draining as he dried off his hands. 

And although Barnaby said he thought otherwise, he didn’t see the harm in it either. He was comfortable,  _ glad  _ even. 

Like the night they came home, fresh off the train station and downtown streets with crime struggling to hide in the shadows. The two heroes were obviously  _ exhausted,  _ washing up and changing into pajamas as soon as they stumbled into the house. After dinner, they stretched themselves out on the couch; Barnaby on his back, Kotetsu plopped on top of him. Their attention was supposed to be towards the television screen, but they would tiredly talk through it until their heavy eyelids closed for the last time that day. 

Anju only smiled, throwing a quilt over them as Kaede looked on from afar. They were like abstract art to her- striking and wonderful but disquieting at the same time. That was only because the new on their relationship, to her at least, hadn’t worn off yet. Besides, it’s not like she hadn’t known about it and her father came to her in nervousness and honesty-  _ emotion.  _ She was sold when her father said:

_ “Honey, I know how you might be feeling. But, he makes me the happiest I’ve ever been, not more than you of course. I don’t expect you to understand, at least not until you’re much older. Look, if it makes you unhappy then I’ll-”  _

_ “No, dad, you two need each other. I support you. I’m just a little surprised, that’s all! Maybe we’ll go out when you get here to celebrate!” _

After a day or two, Barnaby had called her up next, sounding a little nervous too. Unfortunately, Kaede had been in the middle of class, so a message was left. 

_ “Hey, Kaede, it’s Barnaby. Your father told me that he told you about us and how incredibly supportive you are. I just wanted to say thank you and how much that means to me. I know that we may but heads, but just know that I’m not here to replace anyone. I don’t expect you to see me as a parent-figure or even a family member for that matter. I care for you as a person, so feel free to come to me about anything. Thanks again- I sound like Sky High, don’t I? See you soon.  _

The young girl,  _ touched  _ and still a little starstruck, left a message back. 

_ “Hey, Barnaby! There’s no need to thank me! I should be thanking you for keeping my dad alive and...making him happy for the first time in a while. We have already considered you an honorary Kaburagi, so you don’t have to worry. If we but heads, we can always work it out. Thank you for being here for me! See you next week!”  _

The restaurant they went to for the mini celebration was further into Oriental Town, Muramasa driving them all. Barnaby got a look for the first time of where Kotetsu grew up, the streets he fought in, and the few walls he graffitied to cover up local gang signs. There was a rickety basketball court, someone playing their boombox way too loud, and few indie shops hugged together. Then a contrasting restaurant that couldn’t have belonged to a chain popped up, the title written in sharp kanji. 

After eating their fill, a couple of Muramasa’s acquaintances caught them in the parking lot, inviting them all out for a drink. The duo didn’t refuse, Kaede and her grandmother dropped off at home. Little did they know that too many people showed up, but it wasn’t like her uncle was complaining. Celebrities bring the best business after all. 

It was midnight when she heard them fumbling about in the hallway as she was going to sleep. They had clumsy steps without cadence as they went past her door. There was quiet, sneaky laughter with a couple of shushes in between. They were drunk. 

“Bunny,  _ stop…!”  _ Her father breathlessly laughs, but it didn’t sound like he meant it. 

Barnaby whispered something back, but it was just quiet enough that the annoyed girl couldn’t make out whatever he was saying. Right after that, they both broke into louder snickering, staggering steps into the bedroom next door. As soon as it slid open, the laughter stopped short as they both shushed each other at the same time before it returned. The door was quickly shut after that, kissing sounds from beyond her wall were insignificant enough to be ignored. 

The next morning, they didn’t emerge until it was almost  _ noon,  _ casually hanging out in the kitchen as they foraged for food or the possibility of leftovers. They flirted, Barnaby being guilty of most of it to annoy her father. She was a little annoyed too, maybe. 

But at the same time, she could get used to this. 


	4. Dogs Find Soulmates (Keith x Ivan or Keith & Ivan)

Keith wasn’t sure what it was about Ivan that John gravitated towards. Whenever the shapeshifter was around, the golden retriever nearly trampled the poor boy in excitement. And as if he were a lonely stray without an owner, he would follow Ivan around or climb into his lap at any chance he could grab.

At first, Keith thought that maybe it was because Ivan would sneak him little bites of his plate or snacks. And sure, he’s caught the shapeshifter doing that once or twice, looking down at the dog with a grin and a finger over his lips. Yet, at the same time, so did the other heroes. Kotetsu always had a weak spot for dogs anyway, and John liked him a lot, but not nearly as much as Ivan. 

Was it because the young man had brought him a toy that one time? It was when a favorite ball of his was lost and Ivan, coincidentally, came to the rescue with a brand new one along with a squeaky cow. He somehow remembered that it was the pup’s birthday as his reason for buying them. Even though it’s been a couple years since then, John still plays with them and sleeps with his cow every night. John does possess the ability to show gratitude, but something was telling Keith that this wasn’t it either. 

“He seems to  _ really _ like you.” He comments, watching as the child he raised completely ignore him to rest his head on Ivan’s lap. They were in the park that Keith frequents with John during his lunch breaks, on the bench by the fountain. The older man had asked the shapeshifter if he would like to join as the kid tends to eat by himself or works through meals.

John yipped when Ivan stopped petting him, making the younger man laugh and continue stroking his head, the dog’s eyes closing in contentment. “Isn’t he nice like this with everyone?”  

“Not exactly. He  _ seems  _ to have taken a liking to you the most.” 

“Really?” He perked up in surprise before his normal, pessimistic sigh returned. “Animals tend to be  _ indifferent  _ around me.” Then he smiled, his eyes filled with gratitude. “Well, I’m glad at least  _ one  _ likes me.” He says warmly, scratching John behind an ear which got his foot thumping. 

Keith found himself smiling too. It was mainly because Ivan had begun to be a little more optimistic by saying something good every time he announced something bad. A pretty effective strategy, and the older man wouldn’t take the credit for it because he had already forgotten that he was the one that told his junior about it. Either way, he was glad. 

It wasn’t like he minded John cuddling up to the younger man either. It was just some food for thought. And because of the basic human need to solve things, Keith was  _ curious.  _ Why Ivan? Why not his own relatives? It was getting to a point where if something were to happen, the air bender would feel comfortable handing the red leash over Ivan more than anyone else. He was confident that John would be well taken care of and loved to death, but,  _ happy  _ to be with the shapeshifter. 

It wasn’t even a few more days before John was confident enough to find Ivan on his own. He left his owner’s side and ran into the outside gate at a cafe near the park. The one he was after was at a high table outside, barely eating all by himself as the large croissant he bought only had a couple bites taken out of it and an empty coffee cup next to eat. He was currently glaring at a screen, his fingers hammering out words at record speed. He only stopped when he felt something roughly tugging at his pant leg. 

“John!?” He exclaimed in surprise. 

“If he’s not a service dog, he can’t be in here!” An employee, probably the manager, says as they cleaned up a table from afar.

With a quick apology, he closes his laptop, sliding it into the messanger bag hanging off his chair after hopping down from his seat. The dog then chomped onto his sleeve, tugging him towards the exit which barely gave Ivan time to gather up everything else on the table to throw them away. At first, he had no idea where John was taking him until they approached the familiar fountain, Keith sitting on the bench in front of it. 

The older man was a little hunched, head in his hands. Without that Superman grin and back completely up straight in unbridled confidence, Ivan barely recognized him as he was pulled to stand directly in Keith’s way. John didn’t let go of his sleeve, jerking up his nose a little, bringing pale fingers closer to golden blonde locks. 

_ “Oh,”  _ Ivan said quietly, finally realizing what the dog wanted him to do. His hand settled on his friend’s head before he looked back at John to make sure this is what he meant. He figured it was when he wasn’t stopped. 

Keith shifted suddenly, looking up at his ‘attacker’, smiling upon who it was. “What are you doing here?” He didn’t see how Ivan snatched his hand back as if he touched a hot stove.

“I  _ was _ over at the cafe down the street,” He says, jabbing his thumb over shoulder in the general direction. “John took it upon himself to bring me here-”    
“He wandered off!?” He exclaimed, looking back at his companion, how was sitting nicely by his leg, in surprise. “I’m so sorry, I hope he didn’t bother you. I need to keep more of an eye on him. Sorry again!” 

Ivan grinned slightly and shrugged. “It’s fine. But, are you doing okay?” He asks, sitting next to him. 

“Of-Of course!” 

The younger man wasn’t phased. “No, you’re not.” 

Keith huffed a sigh, his hands rubbing on his face before he set his gaze to the ground. “I...I got a call from my mother late last night. A close family friend of ours committed suicide and I was up all night with her. I have a funeral to go to but...I don’t want to go. I don’t know why, I should want to go, but I just... _ can’t.  _ I really don’t want to go.” 

When did seeing him like this ever not  _ hurt?  _ The shapeshifter always thought people like him were spared these things, like they were supposed to be. Tragedies don’t happen to the boy scout with the golden heart whose moral compass always points north. Ivan hesitated in putting a soothing hand on his back, conjuring up some lessons he learned in communication from a past therapist. “I’m so sorry for your loss. How do you feel about it?” 

“Angry. Sad. Mostly angry.” 

“Maybe that’s why you don’t want to go.” Ivan offers, pulling his hand away, then catching the gaze of grey eyes. “You’re angry with them that they would...kill themselves. There’s nothing wrong with feeling that way, it’s quite normal, actually.” 

“...I don’t want my last memory of her being in a casket and me being angry.” 

“It’s really up to you. But, I have a feeling they would want you there.” Anyone would want Keith at their funeral...at least that’s what the younger man would want. It still doesn’t evade the fact that this thought is incredibly weird and sad. “To say goodbye, I mean. If not for them, then go to support your family.” 

The older man sighed again, rubbing another hand over his face before looking at his friend again. This time, it was with a grin. 


	5. Just Be Here (Bunny x Tiger)

Barnaby thought the nightmares were over, or at least ending when he and Kotetsu moved in together. He only drew this conclusion, not just because sleeping with someone you love has a lot of health benefits, but the few times he slept with Kotetsu were most of the fewer times that he rested. The serenity lulled him off quickly, it erased the fact that he was light sleeper, and he didn’t dream. It was more than he could ask for. 

But, apparently, it was a little too much. 

He bolts upright at four-twenty-three in the morning, eyes scanning his bedroom as he caught his breath. It was dark besides the night light he keeps glowing gold in the hallway, a hallway that doesn’t belong to only him which was why it wasn’t terribly familiar. His hands shakily run through his hair as the horror ebbed away, only to bring disappointing frustration. 

“Bunny?” Kotetsu calls softly, sleep still etched into his voice. “You okay?” 

“I- um,” The younger laid back down, turning on his side to face away from his lover. “Yeah. I’m fine. Go back to sleep.”

“...You doughnut.” The brunette slid closer, wrapping Barnaby in his arms from behind and resting his head on his back. 

“Why am I a doughnut?” 

“Because I can see right through you.” He says, tightening his hold. “Another nightmare, huh?” 

The blonde sighed. “Yeah…” 

“Is it the same one?” 

Barnaby paused for a second to think. “I think so. I can’t really remember it all that well.” 

“I’m sorry.” He breathed, smiling a little when he felt a bigger hand cover his own. 

“Don’t be.” 

“But, there’s nothing I can do about it. All I can do is sit here and watch you suffer and I  _ hate  _ it.” 

“...I usually remember every detail of my nightmares.” Barnaby confesses, shifting around to face his partner to return the embrace. “And now I’m forgetting them all together. All you need to do is be here, so don’t think you’re not helping, Kotetsu.” 

“Well, I don’t think it’s all me-” 

_ “Shh,  _ yes, it is.” 

“...Did you just ‘shush’ me?”

“Mm-hm. I’ll do it again if you don’t be quiet.” 

“Fight me.” 

“Tomorrow.” Barnaby yawns, feeling sleep finally taking a hold of him, unafraid to let it. 


	6. Rumour Has It (Bunny x Tiger)

The rumours about their relationship didn’t start with the paparazzi. They didn’t start when a fan snapped a picture of them holding hands, nor were they born from anything questionable during a HeroTV broadcast. 

They started at the hospital. 

“Bun, just rest for now. Please?” 

“I can’t. I’m too uncomfortable and I want to go home. Besides, once I wake up, I can’t rest until it’s time to go to bed. You know that.” 

“We can go home once they make sure nothing’s broken.” 

“I already  _ know  _ nothing’s broken. My abdomen is just bruised.” 

“But it’s good to make sure, is it not?” 

Barnaby scoffs. “You’re beginning to sound like me. Except, this is  _ different.  _ I’m not in denial like you. Remember last month?”

“It was a scratch! A  _ scratch.”  _

“No, it was a gash and you needed stitches. You were bleeding  _ everywhere  _ and was thoroughly convinced that you were fine.” 

“Tch. Then just  _ relax  _ for now _.  _ Take a nap.” 

“I don’t need to rest. It’s just a few bruises.” 

“But you’re exhausted.” 

“Not enough to sleep.” 

Kotetsu breathed a frustrated sigh. “Scoot forward.”

“Why?” 

“Just do it...Lay down and put your head here.” 

“I told you that I can’t rest at all.” 

“You may not want to, but you  _ need  _ to.”

“But I c- mmph.” 

“You’re going to-  _ ow!  _ Did you just bite me!?” 

“Put your hand over my mouth again and you’ll get your answer.” 

It would be at least a half an hour before the doctor returned to Barnaby’s room with all the x-rays and lab info. She hesitated for knocking the door and stepping in where she found Wild Tiger in comfortable civvies sitting up in the bed. Barnaby was laying in between his partner’s legs on his stomach, head resting just below the older man’s chest. He was  _ fast  _ asleep. 

“Out like a light.” Kotetsu comments with a satisfied grin, a hand petting his head before paying any attention to the doctor. “Is everything okay? Nothing broken?” 

She sputtered slightly. “He’s perfectly clear. We’re discharging him now and I’m giving him a prescription for some pain medication. The pain will really settle in tomorrow so tell him to take a dose tonight. I just need him to sign these papers to be discharged.” 

“I can sign them.” 

“M-Mr. Wild, I understand that you are work partners but I really can’t have-” 

“It’s okay. We’re married. We have power of attorney.” 

“You’re  _ what!?”  _

Wild Tiger smiled secretively, putting a finger to his lips before reaching for the discharge papers and prescription letter. 


	7. Just Great (Bunny x Tiger)

Plans to officially announce their relationship were completely shot down the drain. And, surprisingly, it was all Barnaby’s fault. Well, he’d probably argue that it wasn’t entirely his doing because of what lead him to reveal what he and his partner had going for a number of years. He couldn’t help himself; he was so overcome with relief from the worry that could have brought on premature grey. That damned old man...it felt like he was becoming more reckless. Who knows? He was probably always like this until Barnaby developed those goopy feelings he couldn’t stand. 

Their mission was search and rescue. An added building to a pretty large conglomerate in the city collapsed and wasn’t even finished yet, a coffee stain on a sketch. The construction workers were still inside when the tuned mass damper hung lopsided by a thread like a broken pendulum of a clock. There were many theories as to why it fell that way, its swinging only bringing destruction. But, everyone would give a fuck about this after the survivors were saved. 

“That’s the last of them!” Barnaby announces, handing an unconscious worker with a broken leg and dislocated shoulder to eager paramedics. 

“No, there’s one more!” Kotetsu exclaims, already ducking under support beams as he runs back in the collapsing chaos. 

The younger hero was about to fun after him.  _ “No,  _ there  _ isn’t,  _ Kotets-!” 

It fell. 

The mass damper just plummeted to the ground, pulling all it could with it. Barnaby’s entire being went with it as soon as he let out the blood curdling cry of his partner’s name. He frantically hopped and ran around the place, lifting up any debris or rubble in desperate hopes of finding Kotetsu,  _ his  _ Kotetsu- the silly old man who saved his entire life. The one he can’t imagine living without, the one he made swear that he wasn’t going to die before Barnaby did- 

“People of Sternbild, are you seeing what I’m seeing!? Wild Tiger finds another hostage and rolls out of the way with  _ barely  _ seconds to spare! One-hundred points with an added fifty to that  _ amazing  _ rescue!” 

Barnaby whipped around to see his old man delivering the poor man to an astonished paramedic. The  _ relief  _ was indescribable as he wasted no time getting over to his partner. He released the lock on his helmet to pull it off, Wild Tiger eliminating some of the distance when he took notice of his lover. The mouth of his helmet was propped up. 

“Told you s- hey, what are you doing?” Kotetsu pants, feeling the lock on his own helmet come undone and abruptly snatched off. He sputter slightly when hands grabbed his face, feeling around a little before settling on either side of his face. 

Barnaby looked worried and still not over the horror. “Are you okay? You’re not hurting anywhere are you?” He asks frantically, waiting with bated breath for his partner’s reply. 

And he had the  _ audacity  _ to look at him all confused. “Yeah, I’m fine!” 

A flurry of kisses were placed on his face before a longer one landed on his lips. “G-d  _ dammit!  _ Why do you have to be so reckless!?” He exclaims afterwards. “Do you have  _ any _ idea what you just put me through!?” 

“Wait- are you mad at me or…?”

"Absolutely  _livid!"_ He bellowed again before kissing his partner one more time. 

Unbeknownst to them, Agnes had a stunned cameraman on them throughout the entire interaction. It didn’t pick up any of what they were saying due to their helmets being forgotten about on the pavement, but it captured all that it needed to. It left her with a smile, like a calm before the storm. 


	8. Secrets (Can be B x T)

Everyone was firmly aware of the mystery that were Kotetsu’s talents or strong skills. They would only find out about their existence if they caught him in the act like a red-handed child. Whatever he did was surprising and  _ good.  _ He could have probably made millions if he abandoned the idea of being a hero like he originally did. 

Today’s find was when Nathan leaned over the older hero’s shoulder when the eight of them sat around the fitness center on a break. There sat in a narrow lap was a small sketchbook, and in tan fingers, a green mechanical pencil gracefully working away on the paper. The fabulous man gasped at the drawing before heavily manicured fingers swiped the book. Kotetsu protests were too late because everyone already hovered around what he considered a half-hearted doodle. 

“Isn’t it amazing!?” The fire wielder exclaimed. 

“It’s so life like.” Ivan breathed. 

Karina looked a little closer. “It’s the cafe down the street, right?” 

“Exactly! Yes, exactly!” Keith confirms because he usually gets coffee there. 

“It’s just a doodle. It’s not a big deal.” Kotetsu finally speaks up, humble scratching his back. He also aims to calm everything down so he could just get his pocket sketchbook back. His daughter gave it to him on Father’s Day because she was tired of him mourning the loss of whatever he drew on a napkin in a restaurant. And maybe she knew that this was better than doodling all over the note sheet he was handed during one of Agnes’s meetings. 

“I didn’t know you could draw.” Barnaby says, finally sparing his partner more than a glance. “So that’s why you were so quiet.”

“I didn’t know you  _ still  _ draw.” Antonio drawls, remembering having to be his best friend's 'lookout' for he police when he would graffiti over gang signs in their hometown.

Eager with curiosity, “Turn the page!” Pao-Lin nearly squeaks. 

One page flip and everyone is making noises in awe. Kotetsu felt his face flare, knowing exactly what they were looking at. His hand began rubbing the back of his neck as he gauged their reactions, especially Barnaby who was staring at himself on paper. The first drawn version of him was at a three-quarter angle, show him making a relaxed smile without his glasses on the first half of the paper. The second was his helmet, and somehow, it looked a little menacing. 

The next page held two more pictures of Wild Tiger’s partner in justice. One done on the day the blonde wore thicker rimmed glasses, curls held in a ponytail. He was calmly reading over some documents, leaned back casually in his desk chair. The second picture was of him in the suit, in the middle of a kick. Then the page was flipped. 

Karina’s face brightened when she saw a bust herself. It was the side of her face, a neutral expression. Medium sized roses placed about her hair. The rest of the sketches were of Kaede from a toddler to her current age, a couple more buildings and landscapes, a few more sketches of Barnaby, a dragon, until the first page revealed Justice Tower amidst of a very detailed Sternbild.

Kotetsu heaved a sigh, feeling the need to escape the room. “Can I have my sketchbook back now?” And without waiting for the answer, he reached for it. Nathan let him have it. “I’m gonna go change.” This didn’t matter as he was bombarded with questions anyway. 

“How long have you been drawing?” 

“Since I was a kid. Didn’t every kid draw?” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“There was no reason to? I didn’t think it was interesting.” 

“C-Can I take a picture of your drawing of me?” 

“Sure, Rose, if you want to. Or you can just take it.” He cleanly ripped out the page, the teenage girl gratefully taking it and trying not to smile. 

“Why are there so many pictures of Barnaby?”

“I’m getting changed!” 

“Don’t run away!”

Barnaby went after him, the rest of the heroes looking at them knowingly. It was almost as if it couldn’t be helped. The once rookie had a knack for pulling secrets, but it was too bad that he never shared them. It kind of made anyone wonder if they really knew them at all. Although the partners would deny this being true, they both were aware that no one knew them like they knew each other. 

“They’re really good, you know.” The blonde says matter-of-factly. “They’re amazing.” 

“Don’t you find it a little creepy?” 

“What?” 

“That I have so many pictures of you?” 

“I just figured you drew whatever was around.” And he was around  _ a lot.  _

He made a short sigh of relief. “Which I do. But, I can draw you without having to look at you anymore.”

For some reason, the statement made Barnaby’s chest swell and his heart thud against it. A smile was crinkling at the corners of his mouth. He loved his goofy old man, that was all his mind had to say. This made him happy, but he was too elated to figure out why. He reached forward and hugged Kotetsu who was confused about the action even when he returned the embrace. 


	9. Intolerance (Bunny x Tiger)

“Hey, where are you two?” Antonio asks, a little annoyed, his cell phone on speaker mode where a tiger yawned in the background. The five other heroes didn’t blame him for his tone as they all had been waiting in the front of the restaurant for almost an hour.

“I’m  _ starving!”  _ Pao-Lin whines after checking her watch. It was a little past one o’clock. 

“Hey, sorry guys! We’re on our way now.” Kotetsu says.

“Is everything okay?” Nathan asks with a hint of worry.

Barnaby apologizes quickly before explaining, “A group of our biggest fans called us ‘stupid homos’ and threw their lattes at us.” He spits sarcastically.

“What the hell!?” Karina explodes. “Are you serious!?” 

“Why would they do such a thing?” Keith asks firmly, not really expecting an answer. 

“For the same reason we were denied service at that one restaurant on the shore.” Barnaby sighs. “We’re hoping that if there is any more drink throwing, they’ll hit the car instead.”  

Tiffed, Ivan leaned towards the phone. “Do you know who did it?” 

“Unless we can ruin another business, we could at least... _ talk.”  _ The latino man drawls dangerously, and if his hands were free, he’d be cracking his knuckles.

La Oceana was a seafood place right in front of the water. It wasn’t a big business, but it was popular enough to be. Sternbild’s couple, along with Wild Tiger’s daughter, thought it’d be a nice place to have dinner before sending Kaede off to dance camp for the summer. The staff weren’t a problem; they were nice and honored to have such amazing customers to serve. 

It was the owners. 

The husband and wife team were white, heavy set, middle aged, wealthy and religious considering their clothes- basically privileged down to their toes. The husband cut in front of his manager as his wife stood behind her, glaring at them with her arms crossed. So much for the warm given when the heroes entered the place. 

“We are not serving  _ you.”  _ He said pointedly, marching closer to them. Kotetsu grabbed his daughter’s shoulders, ushering her behind him. “Nor will we ever.”

“Why not?” Barnaby challenges, ignoring how the customers were now watching the ordeal without trying to hide. A couple teenagers pulled out their cellphones and began recording. 

“We don’t serve your kind.” The wife, now revealing her southern accent, spat at them with hatred. 

Knowing  _ exactly  _ what that meant, the older hero touched his lover’s arm. “Let’s just go. I wouldn’t trust them with my food anyway.” 

The blonde glared at them one more time before sharply turning around, and following his family back to his sports car. He and his partner spent some time apologizing to a  _ very  _ upset Kaede before speeding away somewhere else. She nearly burst into tears, making her father almost wish he had of thrown a fist or two. But what would that have solved? About the same as wishing they had chosen anywhere else to go: nothing. 

What they didn’t see were the prideful looks on both of the owners’ faces, nor the appalled and disgusted mugs of anyone who witnessed. The entire dining room was silent, pots and pans stopped clanging in the kitchen, and waiters stood still. It was hard to believe that, not only were these fogies trying that on in  _ this  _ city, but that they expected business to just pop back into place as normal. It was almost comical that the owners were surprised that it didn’t.

The attention quickly went to the manager who snatched off her nametag and slammed it on the host podium. “I  _ quit!”  _ She exclaimed with venom. “You homophobic pieces of shit! I hope you know  _ she’s  _ cheating on you  _ with a woman!” _

The husband stared at his ex-employee with his mouth hung open, even as she stormed out the place. The wife sputtered, trying to tell her business partner that she was lying through her teeth. 

A server set the large tray of food on an empty table before stepping towards the two. “If I had’ve known that I was working for homophobes,” He says, snatching off his nametag and untying his apron. “I wouldn’t have applied in the first place.” He drops the items at his boss’s feet before throwing over his shoulder. “And Lucille is right. Delia has a girlfriend on the side. I quit.”

Like a giant wave of intolerance, waiters and customers filed out of the building, the cooks the last ones to add to the growing pile of staff gear. A couple wished them that the heroes never had to be the ones to save their lives. A couple customers stayed behind along with a busboy who ended up officially quitting a day later. 

The same night, the recorded videos were posted on social media and blew up with views so badly, the news did a story on it and an interview with the victims. The restaurant was  _ shunned  _ until it was boarded up with ‘closed’ spray painted on the front. The now divorced couple ended up having to move states where their ‘kind’ would be more welcomed.

It was ugly and unfortunate. Just like today.

Which was where Kotetsu diffused the situation. “Look, guys, it’s okay. We’ll be there soon so, everybody, calm down. Get us a table in the meantime.” 

“Okay. We’ll let the host know.” Antonio says before hanging up. 

Once at a stop light, Barnaby let out a big sigh as his forehead went rest on the steering wheel. He felt his lover’s hand rub his back soothingly, and it works. 

“Don’t apologize.” The younger man says before sitting up again. The light was still red. 

Kotetsu’s hand moved away as his phone chimed. “Wasn’t planning on it.” He figured it was probably about what happened earlier, already posted where everyone could see by whoever recorded it. Maybe the drink throwers would be identified and fired from whatever job they took a lunch break from. That would be satisfying to see- this city  _ never  _ tolerated hatred fueled by prejudice and bigotry.

Green eyes looked at him and narrowed. “And I’m not even thinking about leaving you either.”

The brunette grinned, but believed him. “Who said I was going to let you leave?” 

The light turned green.


	10. Scars (B & T Friendship)

This was almost getting offensive, well not exactly, it just became a more prominent thing when Barnaby finally noticed. Even though they have been through thick and thin, walk in and out of the same changing room almost every single day: Kotetsu takes his things and changes where no one can see. Whether it’s behind a closed door or a wall - it doesn’t matter, he disappears as soon as he can without a word. 

After a group hero photoshoot, the men split off from the girls and flooded into the company changing room. There was mild conversation between them, Kotetsu quickly went for his locker, the blonde behind him. 

The younger man unlocked his own storage space before lowering his voice a little, “Why don’t you just change out here? It’s faster. We have an interview to go to after this.” 

Amber eyes looked at him for a few seconds before darting to the floor. “Yeah, that’s true!” He chuckled awkwardly. “It’s just, um,  _ easier  _ for me, I think.” He held Barnaby’s full attention who was still waiting on the truth. “I don’t like it when my scars show, okay?” He says, all hushed. 

Green eyes looked at him in disbelief. “What? Do you seriously think that we or  _ I  _ would judge you for such a thing?” 

_ “No... _ and yes.” Kotetsu went back to looking at the floor for only a couple seconds, gripping the semi-neatly folded pile of clothes. “They draw attention and I don’t like it. Besides, aren’t they just all the times I’ve messed up?” He throws over his shoulder as he turns to leave, stopping short when his elbow was grabbed. 

“So saving me was a mistake?” The younger man disagreed, looking at the maimed shoulder. “Keeping your word to protect the innocent was a  _ mistake?  _ Do you have  _ any  _ idea how you sound right now?” 

“I-I didn’t-” 

“Of all the things to be self-conscious about, you choose  _ that?”  _

“It doesn’t matter what the hell I did to earn them!” Kotetsu exclaims in an explosive whisper. The last thing he needed was for everyone else to be in on this. “All people are ever gonna see is how gross they look. I already don’t like being in the spotlight, so why make it any more worse than it needs to be?” He huffed, sharply turned around and went on his way. 

“...Who told you that?” The Kotetsu he knows is someone who could care less about these things.

The older man stopped for a second, contemplating whether or not to answer. He didn’t bother to turn around, as it was a temporary halt. He didn’t need to answer, he realizes. He had every right to change how he wanted regardless of whether or not he was harrassed for his scars. So, he continued on even though the conversation weighed heavy on his mind. 

It didn’t show during the interview, as his easy grin and friendly laughter made everything as light as a feather. It nearly made Barnaby admire his acting skills- he was always the best at fooling anyone into thinking the sky was red. The guy could sell ice to a polar bear on a good day if he wanted to. But, there are instances where some truth slips out, even if they’re hard to notice. After the Maverick incident, the younger man began paying more attention, looking longer to notice the little details. He caught his partner tugging at his collar a little- self conscious. 

As they climbed back into the limo to return to the office, “Kotetsu, I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” Kotetsu asked, genuinely confused as he fastened his seatbelt. 

“I was out of line earlier.” 

“You weren’t. I can understand where you were coming from though. I just...overreacted. So, we’re good.” He half smiled, then he was given a smile back. “It was my bad.”

“Your scars are far from gross, you know.” 

“I wish more people thought like you.” 

Barnaby’s smile left. “So you  _ were  _ told.” 

“It’s not a big deal! If I change clothes somewhere else, then there’s no issue. I’m comfortable, everyone else is unbothered. Win-win.” 

“You shouldn’t have to change somewhere else just because other people are uncomfortable. You can’t help your scars.” The younger man says firmly, and although he doesn’t press for more answers, his partner could tell that he wanted to know more. 

Kotetsu’s gaze went to the window, watching the buildings flit and a few people walking their dogs flit by. “I hate the way people look at me. The other heroes, even Kaede, the way they  _ stare.  _ Not to mention the few heroes that used to work for the company. They told me to go change somewhere else. I asked them why, not because I needed a reason, just because I was curious. They said that my scars were sickening and they were losing their appetite for their lunch break.” 

Blonde brows furrowed a little more. “What did you do?” 

The older man grinned slightly at him. “What do you think?” 

“You told them to piss off and then became overly self conscious.” 

“Ding ding ding!” He jokes as the air was too heavy for his liking. “Look, I don’t mind changing in front of just you. Either you don’t notice or don’t care- whatever the hell you do to ignore them, I appreciate it. But we hardly ever get the changing room to ourselves and I don’t want to risk someone coming in.” 

“Well, I don’t care. You can’t help your scars and we have more pressing matters to attend to.” Who makes time out of their day to care about someone’s appearance that they can’t help? Even if Barnaby had the time for that, what right did he have to do such a thing? People seemed to be pissing him off more and more lately.


	11. Never Underestimate the Papparazzi

Barnaby’s phone was ringing non stop, waking him and an oncoming headache up that morning. He reached for it, eyes trying to focus on the screen to see  _ who  _ was calling him at seven am on his day off. He could hear Kotetsu stirring next to him, now trying to rub the sleep off of his face. He rolled over, squishing himself back into his lover’s side, and groggily asking a ‘who is it?’ 

“Agnes.” The blonde answers barely able to keep his eyes open as he answered. “Hello?” His voice tiredly rolled out, nothing prim or proper about it.

“Would you two mind telling me why the hell you ruined the plans for next week!?” Their boss exclaimed angrily, making her top hero hold the phone a little ways from his face. “The paparazzi is going nuts, I’ve got Mario, another tv show, and the team on my ass!” She was so loud, Kotetsu’s attempt at falling back to sleep failed. 

Barnaby only let out a sigh through his nose, a hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He was trying to remember if they had done anything out in the open to give it all away, but came up with nothing. “What are you talking about?” 

“What am I talking about!?  _ What am I talking about!?”  _

“You’ve done it this time…” The brunette mumbles, earning him a swat on the back. 

“Look at the news!  _ Right now!”  _

“Doing that.” The once rookie replies, using the browser on his phone where he found interesting pictures, and admittedly nice ones. “Kotetsu, look at this.” 

Under the huge header ‘STERNBILD’S NUMBER ONE HERO TEAM: GAY?’ was a picture of the two of them on a balcony in the early evening. They were taking a break from a company party, and had casually shared a kiss. Who would have thought that someone would have been able to capture them from outside the balcony? Granted, they were leaned up against the railing, but the photographer must be some kind of talented.

“Oh, fuck.” The veteran curses as soon as he sees himself from last night, smiling into his lover’s lips. 

“Agnes, we didn’t think-”

“You weren’t thinking  _ at all!  _ What did I tell you about PDA!?” She didn’t wait for the answer. “Be prepared for Monday!” Then the line went dead. 

“Good morning, Bunny.” Kotetsu says, only hearing his lover sigh again. 

“I  _ love  _ getting yelled at first thing…” He mumbles, laying back and closing his eyes after sliding his phone back onto the nightstand. “How the hell did that guy take our picture?” 

“He had to have been on a rooftop or something...I thought we were safe!” 

“So did I!” Now he sounds frustrated. “I can only imagine what’s going to happen on Monday.” 

“Our relationship reveal is cancelled and then we die.” Kotetsu yawns, just as helpful as ever. “But, I’m going back to sleep...too tired to deal with this shit now. Can we talk about this later?” 

Barnaby took a minute before pulling up the blankets and mumbling out a, “Absolutely.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! T&B inspiration again!


End file.
